Abécédaire
by Eleonore's tales
Summary: L'alphabet de l'été. Série de vingt-sept chapitres comprenant chaque fois cinq drabbles avec comme fil conducteur, des termes peu utilisé. Initiative de Elizabeth Mary Holmes.
1. Chapter A

L'Alphabet de l'Été, c'est initialement le projet d'Elizabeth Mary Holmes (toute la gloire lui revient donc ^^) mais comme elle est gentille, elle nous a partagé son idée et maintenant nous sommes plusieurs du collectif NoName à nous prêter au jeu.

Le principe est simple; il y a une liste de mots plus ou moins courants (souvent moins) à intégrer dans un drabble. Par lettre, il y a cinq mots dans la liste, donc pour ma part j'écrirai cinq drabbles par chapitre. Les mots en questions sont expliqués en fin de textes et ce pour que vous puissiez devenir avec nous "explorateurs de mots abscons" !

J'ai des paillettes dans les yeux à chaque fois que je pense à cette appellation. ^^

Avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, je tiens à remercier EmilieKalin pour sa correction: Merci beaucoup à toi!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne exploration !

A

Les banquets royaux asgardiens étaient grandioses. Chaque réjouissance ouverte au public devenait instantanément le centre des discussions de toute les personnalités de la galaxie. Des festins luxuriants où rien ne manquait, des alcools centenaires imbibant le corps et l'esprit des invités, les plaisirs de la chairs, des chants et des jeux; tout ça était à l'accoutumée des ces événements où seul la limite de votre imagination pouvait vous restreindre.

Le pas léger, Loki zigzaguait entre les convives de cette soirée abracadabrantesque1 à la recherche de Thor quand il entendit enfin, la voix puissante de celui-ci couvrir la mélopée des musiciens.

AA

Loki avait écouté, patient, son frère déblatérer son charabia sans savoir ce qui l'amusait le plus: l'amphigouri2 de Thor ou ses courtisans et courtisanes qui, à proximité écoutaient déjà depuis de longues minutes et avec une attention sans faille, en hochant régulièrement la tête comme si ce que Thor racontait faisait sens.

Quand le petit discours du prince fut enfin terminé, il sauta de la grande table sur laquelle il paradait pour atterrir au côté de son frère. L'alcool faisait correctement son travail car Thor bascula sans en être conscient sur Loki qui le rattrapa maladroitement à la dernière minute.

AAA

"Mon frère ! Je suis heureux que tu sois venu à ma rencontre" s'écria gaiement Thor en croisant le regard vert émeraude du sorcier.

Sans lui demander son avis, Thor attrapa le bras de Loki et l'entraîna rapidement vers une des pistes de danse. Le sourire qu'il offrit ensuite fut si éclatant que tous les coeurs à proximité fondèrent instantanément alors que ses membres commencèrent déjà à s'agiter sans réel synchronicité et son rire couvrit petit à petit le son de la musique tant et si bien que même Loki finit par se laisser emporté par l'alacrité3 qui émanait de Thor.

AAAA

"Je t'aime mon frère" s'égosilla le dieux du tonnerre.

"Je sais."

"Je l'ai compris grâce à toi. J'ai compris que ce ne sera pas en me consacrant à des pseudo amours ancillaires4 que je serais heureux."

Loki ricana en entendant de telles paroles s'échapper des lèvres rosies par l'alcool de Thor, mais répondit tout de même.

"Attends donc de dégriser avant de raconter de pareilles inepties " souffla-t-il en caressant les cheveux blonds qui reposaient sur ses genoux. "Mais je serais vraiment honoré demain si tu me répètes ça…" finit-il par dire en effleurant les paupières closes de son grand frère.

AAAAA

Loki marchait, traînant contre lui Thor, ivre et endormi, en direction de la chambre de ce dernier.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, il était difficile de contempler l'architecture caractéristique et unique du palais d'Asgard, pourtant Loki prenait plaisir à observer son environnement.

Le bâtiment était vieux mais loin d'être archaïque5. Chaque poutre, pavé et colonne étaient parfaitement intacts et Loki se plongea doucement dans ses souvenirs les plus joyeux à mesure qu'il évoluait dans ces couloirs qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail de sa psyché: Thor était dans chacun de ses souvenirs.

Lexique:

1 Abracadabrantesque: "Qui suscite l'incrédulité par son caractère improbable ou incohérent."

2 Amphigouri: "Texte ou discours inintelligible."

3 Alacrité: "Enjouement, comportement gai et enlevé."

4 Ancillaire: "Qui concerne les servantes."

5 Archaïque: "Qui présente un ou plusieurs traits appartenant à une époque antérieure à celle où il est employé."


	2. Chapter B

Je me suis vraiment amusé pour écrire cette série de drabble. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont autant qu'ils me plaisent à moi ! Encore un énorme merci à EmilieKalin qui en plus d'être super-efficace a été ultra-rapide pour cette relecture !

Bonne lecture !

B

Plusieur jours s'étaient écoulés entre le banquet et aujourd'hui mais Thor souffrait toujours des ses déboires bachiques1. Il était dans un état pathétique; tremblant, pâle et nauséeux. Les deux premiers jours, la lumière avait été insupportable et manger s'était révélé impossible. Odin avait alors pris, en entendant la nouvelle, un malin plaisir à rendre visite à son fils pour parler avec lui de son futur rôle de monarque.

Comme à son habitude Son discours avait été sérieux mais la lumière malicieuse qui brillait au fond de son oeil unique laissait imaginer tout l'amusement qu'avait Odin à torturer son fils.

BB

Loki haussa un sourcil en fixant la personne qui venait de franchir la porte de la bibliothèque à reculon.

"Tu es perdu petit ?" railla le magicien. "Ce n'est pas la salle d'entraînement ici, tu sais ?"

Thor jeta un regard irrité vers son frère puis soupira de soulagement en fermant la porte après avoir vérifié que personne ne le suivait.

"Je sais parfaitement où je suis."

"Ho. Tu me cherchais alors ?"

"Non pas particulièrement" rigola le dieux du tonnerre en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. "Mais père n'est pas loin et comme il s'acharne à me brocarder2… J'ai simplement fini ici."

BBB

"Il n'y a pas une seule petite illustration dans ce fichu livre !" ronchonna Thor.

Ahuri, le dieu du mensonge se tourna vers son frère espérant trouver sur le visage du blond une quelconque trace de plaisanterie. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Si ?

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Tu as décidé de devenir le cliché du béotien3 ?"

Thor plissa les yeux suspicieux et accusa son frère:

"Ce mot-là… Tu viens de l'inventer pas vrai ?"

Loki écarquilla les yeux avant de se frapper la tête de la paume. Ce n'était pas possible; comment pouvait-il continuer à supporter cette personne?

BBBB

Évidemment que Thor était un prince apprécié par son peuple. Il avait beau être impulsif et impétueux; le prince héritier était surtout soucieux de son peuple. Il avait en lui tant d'affection à l'égard des Asgardien que ceux-ci lui pardonnaient la majorité de ses erreurs et ce même quand il s'agissait d'erreurs politiques. En effet il n'était qu'à ses balbutiements4 de monarque et il était courant que Thor soit au centre d'incident diplomatique majeur, comme lorsqu'il avait insulté le président du pays le plus influent de Midgard, ou juste à l'instant d'avoir oser dire "I am Groot" à l'impératrice Groot.

BBBBB

"I am Groot" s'étouffa encore une fois de rire le plus jeune des princes.

"Cesse donc tes railleries ! Je ne comprends même pas la raison de malentendu." s'impatienta Thor.

Les côtes de Loki étaient douloureuses tant il riait.

"Je présume que tu voulais dire: I am Groot ? Parce que tu as beau être stupide, je suis pratiquement certain que tu ne comptais pas dire à l'impératrice qu'elle aurait mieux fait de devenir baladine5 au lieu de gouverner.

Loki éclata encore une fois de rire suivit cette fois-ci de son frère.

"Par Odin, je n'ai quand même pas dit ça ?"

Lexique:

1 Bachique: "Relatif au vin ou à l'ivresse."

2 Brocarder: "Railler de façon mordante."

3 Béotien: "Celui qui est lourd d'esprit, grossier, peu cultivé, indifférent à la production littéraire et artistique"

4 Balbutiement: "Débuts, premières manifestations encore timides."

5 Baladine: féminin de baladin: "Danseur au théâtre, farceur de place publique, c'est-à-dire artiste qui joue un rôle comique devant un public."


	3. Chapter C

Bien le bonjour ö toi explorateur de mots abscons ! Voilà le troisième chapitre qui arrive. Cette série de mots a été un peu plus compliquée à écrire spécialement pour camaïeux dont je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire mais *roulement de tambour* J'y suis arrivé ! J'espère que ça te plaira (ou à toi spécialement !) mais avant de te laisser lire je tiens à remercier encore une fois EmilieKalin pour son aide ! Merci ! ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

C

"Par la barbe d'Odin, tu es irrécupérable." gronda Sif qui venait de surprendre Thor collé contre une servante qui s'enfuit immédiatement à la vue de la guerrière et des amis du prince derrière celle-ci; Hogun, Volstagg, Frandal et Loki. "N'en as-tu pas assez de flirter avec les caméristes(1) ?!"

S'installant sur un des grands fauteuils rouges qui décorait la pièce, Thor se permit une blague vaseuse et sexiste sur le droit de cuissage révolu avant d'éclater de rire quand il reçut un coup sur l'arrière du crâne.

"Si j'en ai assez… Je me le demande." répondit-il finalement toujour hilare.

CC

Un peu en retrait de ses amis, Thor remarqua Loki qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait pour l'instant, le foudroyait des yeux. Il s'approcha alors prudemment sachant que s'il avait fait une quelconque erreur il valait mieux qu'il sache au plus vite laquelle pour ensuite s'excuser.

"Mon frère ?" se hasarda-t-il. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard du dieux de la malice pourtant stoïque, qui comme Sif avant fait fermement la morale à Thor, qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Avaient-ils décidé de créer une collusion(2) contre sa personne aujourd'hui ?

CCC

"Loki attends ! Prends-le s'il te plait."

"Non je n'en veux pas de ton cabochon (3). Je sais très bien que tu me le donnes pour te faire pardonner de la dernière fois."

Thor et Loki, depuis quelques temps se disputaient sous le regard indiscret des domestiques bien qu'habitués aux chamailleries des deux princes.

"Tu ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis fâché." s'énerva une nouvelle fois Loki.

"Peut-être mais je ne veux vraiment pas me disputer avec toi."

"Haaaa donne moi cette fichue pierre" dit finalement Loki avant de la lancer de toute ses forces dans les jardins royaux...

CCCC

Loki, perdu dans ses pensées, faisait tourner entre ses doigts une petite pierre chatoyante(4) sous la lumière de l'après-midi. Il n'arrivait plus à en détacher le regard. Il avait pourtant vraiment voulu la lancer quand Thor lui avait donné avec son insistance habituelle, mais à la dernière seconde, il avait créé une illusion et fait disparaître au yeux des personnes présentes l'originale… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il était fâché contre Thor et ne voulait définitivement pas de son présent et même si celui-ci avait l'exacte même couleur que ses yeux. Et puis de toute façon pourquoi était-il fâché exactement ?

CCCCC

Tapi dans une alvéole, Loki observait Thor et Odin discuter en contrebas de sa cachette. Le roi ayant finalement arrêté de pourchasser son aîné en permanence dans le but d'une quelconque raillerie, ceux-ci discutaient maintenant des choses d'état.

Plus loki les observait, plus il se disait que les différentes personnalités des membres de sa famille se ressemblaient définitivement, tel un camaïeu(5) d'altruisme et de clémence.

Une pointe de fierté frappa Loki, Thor serait un bon roi, il en était certain. Peut-être un peu trop impulsif. Oui, définitivement trop impulsif mais dévoué envers les Asgardiens et fondamentalement bienveillant à leurs égards.

Lexique:

1 Camériste: "Femme de chambre"

2 Collusion: "Complicité, connivence, manoeuvre"

3 Cabochon: "Pierre précieuse à laquelle on laisse sa forme primitive et qu'on polit sans la tailler."

4 Chatoyant: Participe présent du verbe chatoyer: "Avoir des reflets changeants selon la luminosité et son orientation"

5 Camaïeu: "Peinture d'une seule couleur, jouant sur tous les tons réalisables avec cette couleur seule"


	4. Chapter D

Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est parti en crossover mais tant pis, parce que les "D" sont finis ! Merci à EmilieKalin pour sa correction. Cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment eu du mal. Je pensais par exemple placer dulcinée facilement mais que néni (c'est du wallon). Enfin au final c'est fait alors: bonne lecture ! ^^

D

Thor et Loki avaient été tous deux envoyés en mission diplomatique. Il semblait suicidaire de faire ça, connaissant la maladresse récente du plus âgé pourtant Odin était confiant. Le royaume qu'allaient visiter ses fils était en paix avec le leur depuis la nuit des temps et on avait formellement interdit à Thor de parler seul à seul avec qui que ce soit d'autre, excepté avec les autres princes, ses amis Kili et Fili. C'était d'ailleurs certainement leur présence présumée qui rendait le dieux du tonnerre si docile, (1) car jamais de mémoire d'homme on avait vu Thor aussi sage qu'à présent.

DD

"Je t'ai déjà demandé de te tenir correctement."

"Relax ! Ce sont des amis, il n'y a rien à craindre."

"Que tu sois proche d'eux ne change rien, nous somme invités d'honneur et nous devons nous comporter comme tel." s'énerva Loki qui avait l'impression de se répéter depuis des heures voire des jours. "Nous ne sommes ici pour jouer les dilettantes (2) !"

Thor fit la moue, jouant de son regard azur pour attendrir Loki.

"Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça." s'exclama le géant de glace, exaspéré en poussant son frère.

Pourtant déjà, son regard se faisait plus doux à l'égard du blond.

DDD

Le cheminement était long mais valait grandement le détour. La montagne solitaire était dantesque (3). Bien plus rustre qu'Asgard, elle était aussi bien plus grande, tant et si bien qu'on pouvait parfois y décerné quelques nuages remontant lentement vers le toit arqué de l'immense hall d'entrée. Pourtant les habitants du royaume étaient moitié plus petits que la plupart des Asgardiens. La Terre du Milieu n'était en rien comparable à Asgard mais se valait dans leurs qualités respectives. Même Thor, d'habitude bien peu réceptif à la beauté du monde, était estomaqué par la splendeur sauvage du lieu. Il se sentait chez lui.

DDDD

"Mes neveux ont été dithyrambiques (4) à votre égard." expliqua le roi sous la montagne à ses invités. "Ils ne cessent de vanter votre force" dit-il en souriant à Thor. "...et votre intelligence." finit-il en se tournant vers Loki.

Il marqua un temps durant lequel il observa le plus jeune de ses invités et reprit:

"Il est vrai que vous avez les traits des elfes… Enfin, ce n'est qu'un constat mais je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas fourbe comme eux." Balbutia le roi soudainement conscient de son erreur.

Thor pouffa jugeant Loki du regard.

 _Lui ? Ne pas être fourbe ?_

DDDDD

Thor s'amusait beaucoup dans ce royaume aux coutumes semblables aux leurs.

L'entretien que les princes asgardiens devaient avoir avec Thorin Ecu de chêne était déjà passé et leur présence était dorénavant sans aucune visée professionnelle.

Kili et Fili étaient bien plus jeunes que Thor et Loki, mais proportionnellement à la longévité des deux espèces, ils avaient approximativement le même âge.

"J'ai entendu que votre oncle, le Roi s'était marié récemment." fit remarquer Loki, alors qu'on lui tendait un idromel. "Aurons-nous l'honneur de rencontrer sa dulcinée (5) ?"

Les deux nains se lancèrent un regard étonné puis expliquèrent posément: "C'est _un_ dulciné."

Lexique:

1 Docile: "Qui obéit facilement."

2 Dilettante: "Personne qui s'occupe d'une chose pour le seul plaisir, en amateur."

3 Dantesque: "Qui a le caractère sombre et sublime de l'œuvre de Dante."

4 Dithyrambique: "Très élogieux."

5 Dulcinée: "Femme inspirant une passion romanesque."


	5. Chapter E

Merci beaucoup à EmilieKalin pour sa correction sur la syntaxe; sans elle mon texte serait tout à fait inintelligible, mais aussi pour sa relecture de fond. Tu m'as vraiment bien aidé, merci à toi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

E

Un ectoplasme (1) se promenait dans la chambre de Thor. Cheveux longs et noirs, visage pâle si ce n'est pas blafard, la scène avait tout d'un conte horrifique. Pourtant Thor n'était pas du tout apeuré. Cette vision qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre en cherchant partout après quelque chose était simplement une illusion de son frère. Loki faisait depuis toujours des illusions à son image alors Thor n'était pas vraiment étonné. Par contre le fait que celle-ci soit translucide le laissait penaud.

Soudainement l'illusion arrêta sa recherche et attrapa le col de Thor.

"Je t'aime" cria-t-elle avant de disparaître.

EE

Kili et Thor étaient perdus depuis une éternité dans ce fichu labyrinthe aux haies trop hautes pour voir au-dessus et trop dense pour passer au travers quand Fili arriva.

"Tu es venu nous sauver !"

Le nain blond soupira.

"Évidemment ! Je n'allais pas laisser mon frère et notre invité se perdre dans ce dédale de végétation." dit-il d'une voix forte mais douce.

Fili était flamboyant dans son rôle de prince.

"Et donc où est la sortie ?"

"Par ici !" répondit Fili en indiquant un couloir de plantes sans impasse. "Oups" dit-il se rendant compte qu'il s'était aussi perdu. "Je suppose que vous n'avez pas emmené un échalier (2) ?"

EEE

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on est rentré si tard ! C'est à cause de ce labyrinthe au buissons jamais taillés, branchus et exubérants (3)!" Répéta Thor en suivant Loki qui se bouchait les oreilles tel un enfant. "Je sais bien qu'on avait prévu de manger ensemble mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !"

"Ce n'est jamais de ta faute de toute façon !" souffla Loki ironique.

"Merci d'enfin le reconnaître !"

Loki se tourna vers Thor, abasourdi. Il était sérieux.

"Haaa, tu m'exaspères tellement." Cria finalement le plus jeune des deux dieux en partant d'un pas vif et colérique vers sa chambre.

EEEE

Assis dans deux grands sièges d'osier, Thor et Fili jouaient à un jeu typique de la Terre du Milieu..

"J'ai pris ta défense et j'attaque tes murailles."

En entendant Fili annoncer qu'il allait gagner, Thor s'agita, ses mouvements erratiques (4) menaçants de renverser le plateau de jeu.

"Mais. Mais. Nos pays étaient en paix..." dit-il emporté par la partie.

Fili rit dans un premier temps à cette remarque faisant écho aux relations politiques de leurs royaumes jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne alors que la table devant lui se brisait en deux, que Thor, lui, n'avait pas fait la distinction entre jeu et réalité.

EEEEE

L'aube pointait discrètement son nez au traver de la douce brume qui recouvrait le royaume des Nains.

"Tu es fatiguant." rouspéta Loki qui venait de se réveiller en découvrant le corps ensommeillé de son frère à ses côtés.

"Mais oui, c'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime."

"Tu m'avais promis de ne plus faire ça. Que vont penser nos hôtes s'ils te découvrent ici ?"

"Depuis quand l'opinion des autres t'importe ?"

Seul un soupir lui répondit alors que Thor retombait inévitablement dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson parcourut son échine (5) en entendant la réponse de son frère.

"Et moi… Que dois-je en conclure ?"

lexique:

1 Ectoplasme: "Émanation visible du corps du médium."

2 Échalier: "Échelle rudimentaire permettant de franchir une haie."  
3 Exubérant: "Qui est surabondant et/ou se développe de façon excessive."

4 Erratique: "Instable, sans cohérence, qui n'est pas fixé, qui bouge, qui varie, qui erre."

5 Échine: "Colonne vertébrale de l'homme et de certains animaux ; région correspondante du dos."


	6. Chapter F

Bien le bonjour petit explorateur de mots abscons. Comment vas-tu ?

Dans ce nouveau chapitre j'ai réintégré des mots qu'on a découvert ensemble dans un chapitre précédent, je répète donc les définitions pour te les remémorer:

Alacrité: "Enjouement, comportement gai et enlevé."

Amphigouri: "Texte ou discours inintelligible."

Avant de te laisser partir lire ces drabbles je voudrais encore remercier EmilieKalin: "Merci !" ^^

F

Thor et Loki allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux mais avant ça, tout deux avaient fait la demande d'être présentés officiellement au consort de Thorin Ecu de chêne.

Si Loki était comme à son habitude flegmatique (1) Thor quant à lui était excité comme une puce.

"Pourquoi es-tu si heureux de rencontrer un parfait inconnu ?"

"Parce que lui et son mari sont le premier couple royal de même sexe à se marier et gouverner ensemble. J'ai tant de question à leur poser !"

"Et pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? "

Thor rougit violemment et accéléra le pas.

"Je… Je me pose juste des question."

FF

A la table du roi était invité tous ses amis qu'importe le rang social ou le métier. On pouvait ainsi trouver des conseillers que des gardes et des fustiers (2) mais ce qui interloquait le plus Thor était cet enfant assis à la droite de Thorin.

"Est-ce votre fils ?" Avait-il donc demandé.

Un silence digne d'un enterrement s'était alors abattu sur la salle avant que le roi n'éclate d'un rire consterné.

Loki qui avait comme une impression de déjà vu intima à Thor de s'excuser immédiatement quand Thorin avait annoncé:

"Je vous présente mon consort; Bilbo Sacquet"

FFF

Le corps de Thor était pris de fomication (3) tant il se figeait chaque fois que Loki lui lançait un regard désapprobateur. Et par Odin, il lui en lançait souvent depuis sa dernière gaffe. D'ailleur Thor se figeait à chaque regard un peu trop appuyé de son frère, préférant éviter tout contact visuel. En effet il ne savait plus exactement comment se comporter avec Loki, celui-ci était parfois froid et distant voire moralisateur et des fois…

Thor ne savait pas quel adjectif utiliser pour le décrire.

Le dieux du tonnerre baissa la tête, découragé par tant de non sens; le seul mot qui lui venait finalement était "amoureux".

FFFF

Les rois de la montagne solitaire racontaient à qui voulait bien l'entendre comme ils s'aimaient. Thor ne savait pas quelle émotion dominait en lui; l'attendrissement ou l'ennui d'écouter tant de niaiserie. Il avait imaginé Thorin Ecu de chêne comme un flambeur (4), coureur de jupon mais la réalité montrait un homme doux et amoureux.

"Et comment votre peuple a-t-il réagi à la nouvelle ?"demanda Thor.

"Et bien… Pas trop mal je suppose."

"Et votre famille ?"

"Fili et Kili ont été adorables et leur mère aussi."

"Et qu'en a-t-il été de votre père ?"

Thorin se figea et sourit.

"Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il autant. ?"

FFFFF

Loki écoutait d'une oreille distraite les nains et Thor parler de fatuités (5) en tout genre, observant la scène avec détachement. Le blond discutait avec l'alacrité habituelle qui le caractérisait et c'était beau à voir.

Dans l'amphigouri qui se détachait du banquet, Loki perçu une phrase qui attira son attention.

"Si vous trouvez que c'est étonnant de voir deux hommes gouverner ensemble, vous devriez allez voir chez les elfes. Ce sont de drôles de personnages ceux-là. On raconte qu'il y a eu un mariage entre un frère et un soeur et que personne ne s'y est opposé."

Lexique:

1 Flegmatique: "Adjectif renvoyant à un comportement calme."

2 Fustier: "Terme dérivé du vieux français désignant plusieurs métiers de la construction, le plus souvent liés au travail du bois."  
3 Formication: "Impression quelque peu étrange d'engourdissement pouvant se comparer à celle d'un éventuel passage de fourmis sur la peau."  
4 Flambeur: "Personne qui joue gros jeu."  
5 Fatuité: "Propos ou actes résultant de la satisfaction de soi-même qui s'étale d'une manière insolente, déplaisante ou ridicule."


	7. Chapter G

Dans ce chapitre j'ai eu une double contrainte. J'ai écris ces drabbles dans le cadre d'une activité… Bah "drabble" proposé par le collectif NoName sur leurs discord, J'avais donc des mots du vocabulaire courant à intégrer en plus durant l'écriture des quatres premiers textes: Finir, Maitre, mer et descendance.

Super merci à EmilieKalin qui comme d'hab fait un super travail et est fantastique.

Petit rappel.

Dulcinée: "Femme inspirant une passion romanesque."

G

Il était courant en Terre du milieu d'entendre, lors d'une conversation nanesque, quelques remarques surprenantes. La barbe était, pour le second peuple le plus petit de leur planète, un trait de caractère majeur et leurs discussions finissaient souvent par tourner uniquement autour de ça. Ils expliquaient comment ils en prennaient soin, comme elles étaient belles et grosses ou encore pourquoi c'était une honte de naître glabre (1) .

C'est justement lors d'une de ces jacasserie que Loki avait fini par quitter le repas où il avait été

invité, lâchant qu'il allait finir par tous les raser à force d'entendre les nains radoter leur fatuités !

GG

"Mon maître ! J'ai à vous parler !"

Arrêté dans sa course frénétique par des gardes royaux, un vieil homme nain faisait de grands signes en direction du roi.

"Ils sont partis avec…" commença l'homme s'empêtrant dans son propre galimatias (2).

"Plus tard." l'interrompit l'un des conseillers en charge de l'emploi du temps du souverain. "Les requêtes au Roi seront ouvertes demain à l'aube. Revenez à ce moment-là."

Thorin voulu intervenir et dire qu'il voulait bien écouter l'homme mais se reprit et continua son chemin. Mais même si Thorin était en apparence flegmatique, son esprit était déjà tourné vers le problème de ce vieux nain.

Que lui avait-on volé ?

GGG

Thor était inquiet. Ne pas trouver Loki était une chose récurrente pourtant cette fois-ci ça le tracassait vraiment. Ils étaient dans des terres qu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu et même si son dieu de frère était l'un des plus puissants sorciers d'Asgard, il était tout à fait imaginable qu'il ai été pris de surprise par un orc.

Pourtant à côté de lui Kili, goguenard (3), ne cessait de répéter: "Hoo pauvre petit Thor, il a perdu son petit frère?"

Ce n'était pas la mer à boire d'être un peu empathique. Si ?

GGGG

Thorin Ecu de chêne avait enfin du temps pour lui et pour son dulciné et en était ravi. Cela lui manquait de ne pas pouvoir passer toute ses journées avec lui comme lors de leur long voyage pour atteindre la montagne solitaire.

Allongé dans un parc privé, il s'ennivrait de la présence de son aimé et répondit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à la demande de Bilbo.

"C'est vrai ? Tu es sûr ?"

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

"De quoi ?"

"La descendance !"

Sans même s'en rendre compte Thorin avait donné son approbation pour adopter un enfant.

GGGGG

Les doléances n'étaient absolument pas le moment préféré de la journée de Thorin. Il fallait pourtant le reconnaître, ceci était le meilleur moyen d'être toujours au courant de tout dans la ville. Vraiment tout.

Le roi fatigué se frotta les yeux en se remémorant avec un rire jaune cette fois où des hommes étaient venus se plaindre à lui parce que des prostituées leurs auraient prétendument refiler des maladies. Certains gandins (5) n'avaient définitivement plus leurs idées en place.

C'est alors qu'il allait ordonner de ne plus laisser entrer personne qu'il aperçut le vieil homme de la veille.

"Votre invité, il a été enlevé par des elfes !"

Lexique:

1 Glabre: "Lisse, nu, se dit d'une personne qui n'a pas de poils, qui est imberbe, qui a la peau douce."

2 Galimatia: "Discours ou écrit embarrassé, inintelligible."

3 Gaudriole: "Propos ou plaisanterie d'une gaieté libre" "les relations amoureuses, le libertinage"

4 Goguenard: "Qui raille, se moque d'autrui."

5 Gandin: "Homme vivant au-dessus de ses moyens, à l'allure de dandy"


	8. Chapter H

Voilà donc les "H". Pour une fois ils ont été rapidement écrit (comme les "I" qui arriveront bientôt) je n'ai donc pas à me plaindre pour ça aujourd'hui.

Cela fait septante-six jours que j'ai entamé l'alphabet de l'été du collectif NoName et que je vous emmène avec moi à la découverte des mots abscons. L'été touche à sa fin mais vous êtes toujours présent à chaque nouveau chapitre alors merci !

Merci beaucoup aussi à EmilieKalin pour sa correction sur chacun des drabbles. Elle fait un travail fantastique ! (Allez donc voir ce qu'elle écrit !)

Sur cette bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir) !

H

Thor s'attendait à ce qu'on lui apporte un bel étalon digne de son haut rang, pourtant c'est une petite haquenée (1) qui arriva jusqu'à lui, le pas tranquille.

"Quoi ?" s'écria-t-il en voyant l'animal. "Mais c'est une monture de femme ça !"

La naine qui accompagnait la bête lui tendit les rênes et lui répondit d'une voix tranchante.

"Vous avez un problème avec les femmes et leurs affaires ?"

"Quoi ? Non !"

Pris au dépourvu, Thor tenta de bafouiller une excuse bien à sa sauce.

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Au contraire, je les aime _vraiment_ beaucoup vous savez !"

HH

Thor, Fili, Kili, Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Bilbo et Gloin étaient partis en direction du royaume de Thranduil pour récupérer le pauvre Loki et plus Bilbo regardait la compagnie d'hableurs (2) qu'il accompagnait, se disant amusé et qu'il ne serait absolument pas surpris de découvrir que Loki était plus à l'aise chez ses ravisseurs que chez ses hôtes.

Thorin lui avait avoué avoir sous-entendu par inadvertance à Loki qu'il ressemblait à ses satanés elfes -tout du moins physiquement- mais pour Bilbo qui n'avait pas d'avarie en pensant au peuple silvain et qui ne voyait pas leur nom comme une insulte, la comparaison était évidente. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

HHH

Le groupe de sauvetage qu'avait monté Thorin venait d'entrer dans le centre du palais des elfes et aussi surprenant que ça puisse être pour Thor, c'était le plus petit d'entre eux qui menait la marche.

Armé d'une simple dague déjà bien suffisante pour sa petite taille, Bilbo évoluait le pas léger tapit dans l'ombre des couloirs. Concentré, faisait signe de se cacher à la moindre vue d'une houppelande (3) ou d'un dalmatique elfique.

Au vue de son regard brillant de Thorin, Il était évident qu'il était fier de son voleur (comme il aimait l'appeler).

HHHH

«Vous semblez drôlement bien connaître le chemin vers les cachots» fit remarquer Thor qui en ressortait bredouille.

"Oui, on a eu une petite habitude de l'hospitalité (4) elfique" expliqua Gloin

Loki n'était définitivement pas dans une des cellules et de ce fait, Bilbo avait repris les choses en mains et donné l'ordre d'aller présenter leurs excuses au roi local. D'après lui les "enfants" avaient fini de jouer à la guerre et devaient se comporter comme les rois et princes qu'ils étaient en allant discuter proprement avec Thranduil. Mais ce que Bilbo ne disait pas, c'est qu'il se mettait lui aussi dans ce même panier.

HHHHH

Thorin était sceptique. Le vieillard leur avait assuré que des elfes avaient emmené leur invité pourtant Bilbo avait une confiance aveugle pour le peuple des forêts.

Se mettant à l'écart de son époux, Thorin intima à Thor de rester sur ses gardes. "Au cas où"

"Il ont une drôle de façon de traiter leur otage" dit l'un des nains en pointant du doigt Loki qu'il venait d'apercevoir allongé dans un divan. Thor derechef, sauta entre son frère adoptif et l'elfe en face de lui. Il était prêt à réinventer la science de l'haptique (5) d'un poing dans la figure de son opposant mais Loki l'en empêcha à la dernière minute.

Lexique:

1 Haquenée: "Petit cheval ou jument aisé à monter, qui va l'amble et qui servait autrefois de monture aux dames."

2 Hâbleur: "Qui se vante et exagère."

3 Houppelande: "manteau ample, sans manches, porté autrefois au-dessus des vêtements"

4 Hospitalité: "Fait de recevoir quelqu'un chez soi gratuitement et avec amabilité."

5 Haptique: "Qui se rapporte à la sensation du toucher."


	9. Chapter I

Salutation, amis explorateurs de mot abscons ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère bien ! J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire la suite de cette histoire car la suite va devenir de plus en plus épique et romantique ^^

Comme d'habitude je remercie grandement EmilieKalin pour sa correction et pour ses conseilles. Love sur elle !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

I

"Par la barbe d'Odin, calme-toi Thor ! In petto (1) tu sais que rien ne m'est arrivé, alors n'attaque cette pauvre personne."

L'elfe surpris avait fait tombé son vendangerot et s'était retrouvé sur l'arrière-train paniqué.

"Tu as raison mon frère" accepta finalement Thor en enlaçant Loki rapidement. "Je me faisais du soucis, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu que tu t'en allais?"

"Ha ça… J'ai été kidnappé. Enfin au début en tout cas. Ensuite j'ai voulu découvrir qui était mon ravisseur mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était qu'une malheureuse méprise. Le roi a donc naturellement proposé qu'on me raccompagne mais... j'ai refusé."

II

Dans les couloirs du royaume elfique tout était calme. On pouvait bien entendre le son d'une harpe et quelques bruits de la forêt mais personne ne criait ou élevait la voix pour une raison ou une autre et après la dispute que Loki avait créé en expliquant son imbroglio (2), cela faisait plus de bien que de mal.

Une partie des nains n'avaient pas apprécié d'apprendre que la compagnie des elfes était préférée à la leur, mais n'avaient pas vraiment pu expliquer le fond de leurs pensées car Thranduil en personne les avait rejoints, ayant appris la présence du roi nain par l'un de ses gardes.

III

"Ses tourmenteurs iniques (3) avait encore attaqué et une autre vague était à prévoir d'ici une semaine ! Comme si on était pas déjà assez surchargé avec les monstruosités de notre planète !" Déclama Thranduil marchant de long en large, sa peur pour son peuple visible au yeux de tous.

"Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça" dit-il en enfouissant son visage entres ses doigts.

Bilbo posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami juste à temps pour ressentir une secousse révélatrice. Le roi des elfes pleurait.

"Legolas était là-bas, il n'est pas revenu."

IIII

"Notre père ne répondra pas avec indolence (4) si vous lui demander de l'aide," expliqua Thor après avoir écouté le roi des elfes, compté l'ampleur de la menace qu'était les Zargains pour les elfes et les restes des espèces de la planètes.

"Ton père…" rectifia Loki. "Effectivement Odin est un roi juste et un guerrier, il répondra favorablement à votre appel à l'aide. Je partirai ce soir lui annoncer que sa présence est requise."

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire preuve d'une telle discourtoisie," souligna Bilbo diplomate. "Il faut qu'au moins un représentant de la Terre du milieux accompagne Loki."

IIIII

Le vent frais balayait ses cheveux d'or et de blé, indomptable chevelure d'un prince friand d'aventure épique et glorieuse. Son regard perçant cherchant la tignasse ébène de son frère parmi la foule pour lui dire une dernière fois au revoir avant qu'il entame son voyage pour le royaume d'Asgard. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna avec précipitation, faisant virevolter sa cape incarnat (5).

"C'est quoi cette tenue ?" s'étonna Thor qui avait l'impression de s'être fait voler sa marque de fabrique. "La cape rouge c'est mon truc ! Non mais !"

Lexique:

1 In Petto: "À part soi ; dans son for intérieur."

2 Imbroglio: "Situation confuse et d'une grande complexité ; affaire embrouillée

3 Inique: "Qui manque à l'équité, qui est contraire à la justice

4 Indolence: "Caractère de quelqu'un qui agit avec mollesse.

5 Incarnat: "D'un rouge clair et vif.


	10. Chapter J

Bien le bonjour à toi lecteur et explorateur de mots abscons ! Voici le dixième chapitre qui arrive. Et Oui, dix chapitres c'est vachement long xD mais j'y suis arrivé et mieux encore, je ne m'arrête pas ! J'espère que ce texte vous plaira mais avant de vous laisser lire je tiens encore à remercier encore EmilieKalin pour son aide ! Merci beaucoup ! ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

J

Arrivant après plusieurs jours de voyages, propulsés à grande vitesse, Loki et Kili profitaient jovials (1) de la vue que leur offrait le royaume des dieux. L'amarrage qui avait déjà commencé se termina rapidement et le nain pu, pour la toute première fois, poser le pied sur une autre planète que la sienne. Un peu chamboulé par cette perspective il fut néanmoin contraint de se reprendre rapidement car le roi Odin en personne était venu pour saluer les arrivants.

Loki s'inclina respectueusement devant son père avant de présenter Kili.

"Voici Kili. Prince héritier de la montagne solitaire des Terres du Milieu."

JJ

N'ayant pas eu à disposition de bain durant plusieur jours ni de repas aussi opulents qu'à leurs habitudes, les voyageurs profitèrent de leurs courte escale pour se revivifier brièvement avant l'audience ouverte à la demande expresse du prince Kili. L'heure venue, le dieu de la malice s'en alla chercher son invité qu'il comptait épaulé dans sa requête de soutien militaire.

Loki s'était revêtu de vêtements simples et élégants que ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le nain avec un sourir bourru.

"Je t'arrête immédiatement." commença Loki. "Ce n'est pas parce que je fais attention à mon apparence que je suis jocrisse(2)."

JJJ

Le nain tentait tant bien que mal de faire réaliser à Odin que son aide était indispensable.

Il expliqua que sa planète était sous le joug(3) d'un ennemi encore inconnu se faisant appelé les Zargains. Kili ne savait pas le nombre de personnes qui composaient le camp ennemi mais ceux-ci était invariablement puissant.

"J'ai horreure de dire ça mais s'ils ont réussi à éliminer un bataillons entier d'elfes c'est mauvais signe pour la suite. Les elfes sont parfaitement organisés pour les combats et les surprendre n'aurait absolument pas suffit pour prendre un réel avantage."

JJJJ

Ce fut dans des remerciements jubilatoires(4) que se termina la demande du petit prince. Après une longue hésitation et plusieurs argumentations, Odin avait consenti à envoyer certains de ses hommes protéger ses alliés sur leur planète.

Malheureusement il était impossible d'envoyer les soldats directement en Terre du Milieu à l'aide du Bifrost car celui-ci ne voyageaient qu'entre les mondes conquis par le père de toutes choses, appelé aussi neuf royaumes.

Tout de même, les troupes furent dépêchées et on leur annonça que les embarcations quitteraient Asgard le lendemain à l'aube pour un long voyage propulsé dans le vide de l'espace.

JJJJJ

Kili était assis regardant la ville des dieux rapetisser devant ses yeux.

"Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment heureux." dit Loki en s'asseyant pour lui aussi observer le paysage. "Pourtant tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais en venant ici."

"Je sais mais après l'audience ouverte à ma demande, j'ai entendu des conseillers parler d'une possible armée semblable au Janissaire (5). Et même si ça fait sens, je n'y avais pas songé. Effectivement Thranduil à souligner que beaucoup de ses hommes était introuvable."

Compatissant à l'inquiétude de son ami, Loki posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en silence.

"Tout ira bien."

1 Jovial: "Qui est gai, enjoué, enclin à rire, à plaisanter, de bonne humeur."

2 Jocrisse: "Homme jugé niais parce que, se livrant à des tâches réputées féminines, il est présumé se laisser mener par sa femme."

3 Joug: "Pièce de bois que l'on met sur la tête des boeufs afin de les atteler."

"Contrainte"

4 Jubilatoire: "Qui exprime une grande joie."

5 Janissaire: "Ordre militaire très puissant composé d'esclaves d'origine européenne et de confession chrétienne, ils constituaient l'élite de l'infanterie de l'armée ottomane, à l'apogée de l'Empire ottoman."


End file.
